Because of Aria
by TexanRose
Summary: When Ezra Fitz meets a dark-haired girl at a party for Hollis College Faculty, he knows that his life has changed forever. A series of one-shots about the relationship that ensues.
1. First Meetings

_I do not own PLL._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's Last Year of Childhood<strong>

He watched the dark-haired woman from across the room. She kept flitting from place to place like a sprite, dancing rather than walking, her hair bouncing as she moved. She maintained a polite smile on her face as she refilled plates of hors d'ouevres and brought fresh drinks to guests although he saw it fade when she thought no one was looking, rolling her eyes when someone made a particularly inane comment. He supposed it was her house that he was standing in and wondered what her connection was to his host.

Excusing himself from the discussion he was having with someone whose name he couldn't remember, he walked purposefully across the room. Entering the kitchen, he saw her grab some ice from the freezer before putting in a glass. The squeaking noise of his shoes on tile alerted her to his presence. She looked up at him.

"Do you need help with that?" he offered quietly.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Do you need anything? A refill?" she asked pointing to his nearly-empty glass.

He shook his head awkwardly. "No, thank you. If I have too many more of these, I won't be able to drive home."

"All right," she replied quietly, running the water in the sink to wash her hands. It was then that he noticed the warm tones of the kitchen, how very homey it seemed. He looked back at her and saw that she was drying her hands on a yellow towel.

"I'm Ezra," he let out suddenly.

"Aria," she offered, putting several glasses on a tray.

He sighed. "Is it me or are we the only people under thirty in the room?"

She smiled and looked at him through dark lashes. He noticed her eyes were a hazel color. "I know, right? I'm keeping myself busy so I don't have to talk to anyone." She sighed exaggeratedly. "But I guess that's what happens when the entire Hollis College faculty congregates in once place," she finished teasingly.

"Avoiding anyone in particular?" he returned with a smile. He leaned against the doorframe casually and eyed the room behind him before looking back at her.

She leaned against the counter, and pushed her long hair behind her ear. "I was told that I would really like the new English professor. Fitz, I think is his name. Anyway, he's supposed to really like American literature and have an amazing academic record."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with any of that?"

A smirk hinted at the edge of her lips. "No. But what that really means is that he's old, boring, and knows a lot of useless facts. Sounds like a snooze fest."

"How do you know that?"

She eyed the people in the other room. "Have you seen the group behind you?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "And you? What are you doing talking to me in the kitchen instead of schmoozing with people that could make or break your academic career?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I wanted to talk to the prettiest girl in the room."

She was taken aback by his comment, her shoulders stiffening suddenly before she relaxed. "My name is Aria. And it's Ezra, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

Something behind him must have caught Aria's eye because she grabbed the forgotten tray on the counter and moved closer the living room. "I have to go," she let out suddenly. "These professors can't live without their booze. Find me later?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered, moving so she could squeeze past him into the living area. He watched her go, passing drinks around and discreetly taking dirty dishes into the kitchen. He tried waiting for her to circle back to him but was pulled into a conversation by a head of one of the college's departments.

About half an hour later, Ezra spotted Aria slipping away upstairs. He discreetly made his way across the room before following her. She slipped into another room off the hallway, closing the door behind her. He waited a few moments before knocking on the door. When he heard her utter a muffled "come in," he entered. With a glance, he realized he was standing in what must be her bedroom.

"You still live at home?" he greeted, looking around at her things, the bric-a-brac, laying on the shelves, nightstand, and desk, childhood clinging to them.

"Yes," she replied shortly from her spot on the bed. He noticed that she had kicked her heeled shoes off and her feet looked red and tired as they dangled over the edge of the mattress.

"Rough night?"

"Why are you in my room?" she countered.

"Seems like the only time I can catch you is when you slip away from everyone else."

"But not you, apparently," she answered. She gave him a tenuous smile before patting the spot on the bed next to her.

He walked over to where she had indicated and sat down. "So you're Professor Montgomery's daughter?" he asked.

"The one and only. My brother was able to weasel his way out of coming tonight; I wasn't so lucky."

"Oh, come on. There's nothing more exciting than talking to some of the most knowledgeable people in their fields," he told her earnestly.

She looked at him blankly before she realized he was teasing. She snorted. "So what's your story? Are you a TA or an adjunct or something?"

"Or something," he responded. "I really didn't want to come tonight either, but I was kind of forced too."

"I've never seen you before."

"I moved to Rosewood not that long ago. Seems like the town is full of people who have lived here all of their lives."

"I'm one of them," she offered.

"So can you tell me the best place for a cup of coffee?"

"The Brew," she replied without hesitation. "It's on the corner of Main and Mockingbird. They have really good pastries too."

"What about the best place to buy books?"

The exchange continued for a while before Aria glanced at the clock. "We should probably go back downstairs. People will start leaving soon. We wouldn't want to miss telling them good-bye."

His shoulders sagged slightly as he realized she was probably right. But he didn't want to leave quite yet. "Hemingway?" he asked, pointing across the room to her shelf.

"Yes," she responded, her tone not inviting anymore questions.

"_Ulysses_," he said next, getting up to examine her books.

"Have you read it?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered fingering the spine.

"Me neither," she responded with a smile. "I keep it up there to make me feel smart."

"I don't think anyone has ever finished that book," he added dryly, before turning to a stack of papers on the edge of her desk. "What are these?" he asked.  
>"And this is where the conversation ends," said Aria, her tone overly bright as she put her pumps back on. "I'm sure we're being missed."<p>

Ezra reluctantly moved his fingers away from the white pages, and turned to her. He smiled when he saw her. "Have I told you that you're the most beautiful girl in the room?"

"I'm the only girl in the room," she retorted. "Now, go on. Go. I'll count to fifty and then follow you."

"Count to fifty?" he asked with a raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"You know why," she countered. "We don't want anyone to think that we're doing…anything…up here." Her cheeks flushed as she said the words, making her look young and innocent.

"Don't we?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is that really what you want my dad thinking?"

He ducked his head. "Probably not."

"So go."

He did as he was bid and saw her half an hour later talking to her father. The house was nearly devoid of guests, and he walked over to where his hosts were standing, speaking to a white-haired man who Ezra thought taught history. As the older gentleman walked away, Ezra walked up to Byron and Ella Montgomery.

"Thank you for everything," he told them warmly, shaking Byron's hand appreciatively. "I really enjoyed myself."

"Anytime," replied Ella brightly. "It was nice having you. I look forward to seeing you at Hollis events from now on."

"It was good to see you meet other faculty members, Ezra," replied Byron. "I'll see you on Monday, but before you go I want to introduce you to my daughter, Aria." He gestured to the young woman standing next to her mother.

"We've met," said Ezra cheerfully, exchanging his polite smile for a genuine one when he turned to her.

"Oh, good," answered Byron cheerfully. "Aria is a senior at Rosewood High. She's thinking about majoring in English. I thought you two might get along well."

Ezra paled. "High school?" he questioned.

"Yes," replied Byron. "I thought maybe you could talk to her about college at some point. Any advice you could give her would be appreciated."

"Yes, it would," cut in Aria slowly. "But you should know that Dad is hoping you'll convince me to go to Hollis."

Ezra chuckled. "I'll see you later, Bryon," he told the older man, flashing Ella a smile before giving Aria a quick look of disbelief and walking out of the house.

"Is he a faculty member?" Aria asked her father as he walked away.  
>"Yes," said Byron, puzzled. "That's Professor Fitz. I thought you met each other."<p>

"Professor Fitz," Aria nearly yelped. "But he's so, so…"

"Young?" supplied Ella.

"He's only twenty-seven," offered Byron. "It's amazing what he's done at his age." He shook his head. "I thought you two had met."

Aria shook her head miserably. "He introduced himself as Ezra. I thought he was a TA or something, and I guess he thought I was older than I am. Professor Fitz. That's interesting," she finished lamely.

"Very," replied Ella, carefully studying the astonished and disappointed look on her daughter's face.


	2. Second Impressions

_I do not own PLL._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's Freshman Year of College <strong>

Aria glanced up from her book when someone set a cup of coffee in front of her. It was the good kind of coffee that she liked. When she saw who was offering it, she looked back down at her book.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the page.

"See how your first semester at Hollis is going," replied Ezra, sitting down in front of her."

"Hmm," she grunted. "Why?"

Ezra adopted a look of mock hurt. "I thought we were friends."

Aria snapped her book shut and set it beside her. "Friends?" She rolled her eyes. "You're a professor. I'm a student." She gestured to the space between them exaggeratedly. "There is no friendship going on here."

Ezra cocked his head. "Then what do you call what we've been doing for the last year?"

Aria snickered then shook her head. "Well, considering that you flirted with me the first time we met, I'd call it awkward." She grabbed the coffee originally offered and took a sip. "Hmm," she moaned.

"Good?" asked Ezra, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Shows how well I know you."

"Stop it," reprimanded Aria, swatting him on the arm. "This all your fault, you know."

"How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who convinced me to go to Hollis," she replied, taking another sip of coffee.

"You're the one who chose to go there in the first place."

"Because you convinced me," she retorted. "I could have gone off to California."

"But would you have been happy?" asked Ezra, his tone suddenly becoming serious. "You love Rosewood and your family. And California is across the country not across the street."

Aria sighed. "Maybe you're right. It's just a little weird having people I've known all of my life as professors…Dr. Thomas, Dr. Magnus, Dr. Dylan…They knew me before I was born."

Ezra shrugged. "That can be a good thing. Comforting, even."

"Maybe," answered Aria, unconvinced. She looked down at her watch and then back up at him. "Don't you have class right now?"

"Well look who memorized my schedule," teased Ezra. Aria flushed and he chuckled. "No. Class is cancelled for today so students can have extra time to work on their papers."

"Oh."

"So what are you writing your paper on? For Hoover's class?"

"Men who annoy me," retorted Aria tartly.

His expression sobered and he shook his head. "I don't know Ms. Montgomery. That might not get you an A. You might have to rethink the premise of your paper."

"Shut up." She swatted him on the arm again and rolled her eyes. "I'm actually looking at Virginia Woolf's _A Room of One's Own_ and writing about the public and private spaces of women."

"What's your thesis?"

She sighed and reluctantly replied, "That a woman's own room is a place of both the public and private spheres."

"Interesting. Tell me more."

She guffawed. "You are so in professor mode right now."

"Oh, come on. Let me argue with you."

"Like we rarely ever have the chance to bicker," replied Aria dryly. "I'm discussing how the private spaces of women become public spaces through their writing because it is a way not only to express their innermost thoughts but also calls for the commodification of those thoughts and ideas."

"How is that any different from how men write?" asked Ezra.

"Now you're just trying to mess with my good mood."

"No, seriously. How is that any different?"

Aria cocked her head to the side, took another sip of coffee, and thought for a moment. "It's different because the house was considered the refuge of women, her exclusive sphere of femininity. When she writes, she is making her ideas into currency, making the home a place of exchange in social discourse rather than a sanctuary from it."

"Okay. That's good. But what else?" probed Ezra. "Think."

"I don't know what else," whined Aria sourly. "We're not in class. Can you just drop it?"

He shook his head. "Come on. Think about it."

Sighing, Aria ran the contents of the book in her head over again. "Well," she began hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Well a woman was considered the Angel in the House. By writing she is killing that Angel. But men do not need to transform themselves or their roles in society in order to write privately for a public audience." She paused. "Through her writing," continued Aria slowly, "a woman is not only commodifying her thoughts, changing the nature of a public space because of her presence in it, but she is also changing herself publicly which denotes a private change in her own life."

"There you go," encouraged Ezra. "You just needed a little push."

Aria's eyes narrowed. "When did this become a student writing conference, Dr. Fitz?" she asked dryly. "I thought you were interested in American literature."

"Oh, it's not," he reassured her brightly. "This is just a friendly conversation between two English nerds."

"Hmm."

"More coffee?" he offered.

Aria looked down at her half-empty cup. "No, thanks. I need to get back to campus."

"Me too. Come on," he urged. "We'll walk together."

Aria reluctantly followed him out the door of The Brew to the sunny sidewalk. It was the middle of the afternoon and the streets were nearly empty, devoid of walkers and errand runners who would crowd the pair. She took in the quietness of the moment with pleasure.

"I love this time of year," said Ezra suddenly, breaking the façade of silence.

"Homecoming?" asked Aria snidely.

"Fall," he replied sincerely. "It reminds me of the Frost poem and all of life's possibilities."

"'Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,'" quoted Aria. "You actually like that?"

"You don't?" he returned, looking at the orange and red trees that surrounded them, swirling fire.

She shrugged, taking a moment to think as they crossed the street. "It reminds me of the ambiguity of life. We never know if the narrator made the right choice or not."

"Is ambiguity such a bad thing?" countered Ezra. "Not knowing is sometimes good."

"Hmm." Aria remained unconvinced. "Oh, look," she exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a store window. "There's that first edition of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ I told you about last month."

"It's beautiful," agreed Ezra as he admired it.

"It's amazing. Lee only wrote one work, but that's all it took." Aria sighed dreamily. The pair resumed their walk in silence, turning a corner before they arrived on campus.

"What time is your next class?"

"Twenty minutes."

He walked to a bench underneath a yellow tree and Aria and sat down next to him and studied the people as they walked by.

"This is strange, you know," she told him without looking at him, her gaze off in the distance.

"Us?" Ezra shook his head lazily. "We're not. They are," he replied indicating a Goth couple making out on the other side of the quad.

"What else would you call us, Ezra?" she asked. "A friendship between a professor and a student just isn't normal."

"I thought you were my age when we met," he replied, remembering.

"That lasted for what-ten minutes?" She shook her head. "Then you found out I was in high school. The flirting died down, but are we really friends? I know I went with you for college advice, but…" She swallowed the last of her words, biting back the end of the sentence.

"We're friends, Aria," promised Ezra, turning to her. "It doesn't really matter what other people think. I've grown to really like the girl who asked me for college advice."

"You did?"

"I do," he responded, squeezing her hand gently before letting go. "All joking and flirting aside. She's becoming a strong and beautiful woman I'm proud to call friend."

"Thank you," said Aria softly, before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. She looked across the quad and then back at him. "I should probably be heading to class."

"Yeah, me too," he replied.

"Thanks for the coffee," she told him as they prepared to leave. "And the free paper feedback."

"Anytime," he assured her. He watched her go for a moment before he called out, "We could make it a weekly thing, you know. Meet to talk about books or literature or any problems in your classes."

She turned back to him. "I'd like that."

He was rewarded with a smile. And a glimpse down a path less traveled by. Years later, Ezra would say it made all the difference.


	3. Third Worlds

_I do not own PLL._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's Sophomore Year of College <strong>

Ezra was busy grading papers in his office when someone threw the door open and flew in. He knew who it was without looking. "What's up, Aria?" he asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Sorry," she let out as she settled on the edge of his desk, facing him, her skirt hiking up slightly as she did so. "I'm trying to avoid Kevin."

"Is this the Kevin you dated before Steve?" he questioned breezily as he looked up at her.

She groaned. "No. This is Freshman Kevin who's been stalking me for the last two weeks."

"The one you met at the frat party?"

"Yeah, that one," Aria sighed. "I wish he would take a hint."

Ezra's expression suddenly became concerned. "You could report him to the dean for sexual harassment."

"I don't want to get him into trouble," she sighed. "The stupid mistakes someone makes their freshmen year shouldn't be held against them." She got up and plopped into the chair across from Ezra's desk with exaggerated exhaustion.

He set down his pen and leaned back in his chair, eyeing her. "Like someone getting drunk and needing me to pick her up at some bozo's apartment before her parents saw her mistakes?"

Aria glared at him. "We were talking about Kevin not about me." She looked over at his stack of papers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm grading the papers that were due in Latin American Lit."

"Have you gotten to mine yet?" asked Aria.

He sighed. "You know I can't answer that."

Aria playfully pouted. "Come on Professor Fitz. It's not like it's going to hurt anything."

" Ezra, his belying his light tone. "We talked about having boundaries." Boundaries, Aria," responded

"I know," she sighed reluctantly. "But I'm just so excited about this paper. I think I did a really good job with it."

"Why do you think that?"

"The topic," replied Aria breezily. "Can you imagine not being able to marry someone you loved? Having them so close and yet so far away?"

"Do you really think that is the main theme in _Like Water for Chocolate_?"

"I think love itself is in all its manifestations both good and bad is the theme," she answered seriously.

"And all the cooking?" asked Ezra.

"Hmm. That's easy. It's just another way for Tita to show her love for Pedro and her niece. Especially when she isn't allowed to say the words to Pedro." She looked up at him still leaning back in his chair. "Why did you teach this class anyway? I thought your specialty was American literature."

"Latin American literature is a type of American literature."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Come on. Give me a real answer."

"I once this theory by Stuart Hall about America being a world full of new possibilities precisely because it was the New World and a mixture of European, Native American, and African cultural practices. That idea of America being the New World, a third world that was neither European nor African, neither one or the other, that inspired me. It's one of the things that drove me to become a teacher."

"Do you really think of America like that?"

"Maybe it's idealistic, but yes I do. What about you?" returned Ezra.

"What about me what?"

"When you think about new possibilities what do you think of?"

Aria sighed and looked around the office for a moment before answering. "When I think of new possibilities, I think of childhood. Sometimes adults become so used to conforming with the world as it is that they forget the dreams they had as children. They stop thinking they can change the world. Sometimes the most successful people are the ones who don't stop believing what they believed as children. Like Harper Lee in _To Kill a Mockingbird_. It was insanely successful because she wrote from a child's point-of-view."

"And do you think Esperanza had a special view of her aunt, of love because she remembers things from a child's perspective? You talked about it in your paper."

"I think," replied Aria, studying the air above Ezra's head before replying, "that children know how fiercely they are loved or unloved," she finished softly.

"What stage of your life do you think you are now?" questioned Ezra.

"Childhood," said Aria adamantly with a shake of her head. "I'm not an adult yet. And you?" she returned playfully.

"Adult, but I like to think there's still some child left inside me."

The pair was quiet for a moment before Aria broke the silence. "What is it you were saying about boundaries again?"

"That they can be blurry," replied Ezra quickly, acknowledging the depth of the conversation they had just had. He shook his head and handed Aria a stack of papers and groaned. "You know you can get anything you want out of me. Just promise me you won't look until you leave my office."

Aria laughed at his response and greedily grabbed the papers from his hands and stuffed them into her backpack. "Think the coast is clear now?" she asked, looking at the door.

"For Kevin? Not sure."

"Think I could hang out here for a few more minutes until it's safe?"

Ezra shrugged. "Sure." He turned back to the stack of papers in front of him, quietly aware of Aria as she pulled a book out of her backpack and began to read. Four graded papers and three emails later, Ezra saw Aria prepare to leave out of the corner of his eye. "Where are you headed?" he asked.

"The ladies' room. I figure, it's a good way to check if Kevin's still out there. If he is, then he can't follow me into the restroom. If he isn't, then I'll know it's safe to head home for the day." He watched her leave, closing the door behind her. When she opened it a few minutes later, she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Did Kevin do something?" asked Ezra, puzzled.

"No, I," choked out Aria between giggles. "I overheard these two freshmen girls in the bathroom, and they could not stop swooning over you. It was one of the funniest things I have ever heard."

"Hmm," was Ezra's only reply.

"No seriously. They were wondering how old you are, if you're seeing anyone, what you do in your free time."

"I guess you had to be there," Ezra deadpanned.

Aria's smile dropped suddenly. "How old are you?" she demanded suddenly. "I don't even know."

"Twenty-nine," he said, looking up at her. "How old did you think?"

"I wasn't really sure," she answered honestly. "I hadn't thought about it since that party where I thought you were a TA."

"The night we met," said Ezra unnecessarily.

"Yeah," answered Aria, thinking back. "Nine years," she let out suddenly.

"Nine years what?"

"Our age difference."

Ezra considered the fact and then smiled to himself. "You thought the age difference between you and Dr. Fitz was fifty years before you met me."

"Yeah, well. Maybe I was stereotyping," admitted Aria sheepishly. She picked her backpack up from the floor in front of Ezra's desk and swung it onto her shoulders. "See you in class."

"See you later," called out Ezra as Aria slipped out the door.

A few moments later, Aria stopped walking and propped her backpack on a bench, digging through its contents before finding a stack of stapled papers. She scanned through the pages quickly for signs of red marks before reading the note scribbled on the final page.

_Aria, _

_ Good Work. Watch your sentences. They tend to be long and convoluted. And double check for comma splices. I caught a few. I thought your mention of Tita using food as a way to express and record her love for Pedro was interesting. Maybe it should have been more the focus of your paper. I would love to talk you about it sometime. I think it would make a good senior project in a couple of years to talk about the ways in which people express their love without saying the words or say the words without using the obvious ones. BTW, there's a poetry reading at The Brew later this month. Want to check it out and see if Zack Martin performs that awful piece he wrote for class? _

_ E_

Aria smiled to herself. She walked to the rest of the way home so lost in thought, she couldn't remember how she got there.


	4. Fourth Seasons

_I do not own PLL._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's Junior Year of College <strong>

Ezra huffed as he plopped himself on the small brown couch and leaned back, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey," exclaimed Aria. "You can't just leave it there in the middle of the living room."

Not bothering to open his closed eyes, Ezra replied, "Isn't that where the sofa is supposed to go?"

"I wanted it against the wall," answered Aria petulantly.

"I'll fix it in a few minutes," sighed Ezra. He paused and then continued. "Am I seriously your only guy friend? Where's Mike. Shouldn't he be helping you move?"

"Mike is still at school in Pittsburgh," said Aria, throwing a throw pillow in the direction of the couch. It hit Ezra's middle, and he groaned. "You were the only one still around this summer. Besides, I wanted it to be ready by the time Mom and Dad get back from Iceland."

Ezra opened his eyes and looked around. "Your first apartment he acknowledged. It's a big deal."

"Yeah, it is," answered Aria dryly. "So if you could please move the couch, it would be greatly appreciated."

Moaning, Ezra got up and pushed the couch to the wall before setting himself comfortably on it, using the throw pillow Aria had hurled as a cushion under his head. "It's a hundred degrees in here. Take a break."

Aria huffed. "You act like we've been working all day."

"It's been four hours."

Aria's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "It has?"

"Yup. And don't think I won't forget it when you take my African-American lit class next semester."

Aria surveyed the small studio apartment. "Well we have gotten a lot done,"  
>she admitted.<p>

"Yeah. I built your bookshelf, and your bed frame, moved your couch, and assembled your desk. I think it's time for a lunch break."

Aria sat on the floor next to Ezra and looked at the room. "Think you could put the rug down before we take that lunch break?"

"Why?"

"The floor is hard when you sit on it."

Sighing Ezra sat up to give Aria room on the sofa before laying back down with his legs in her lap. "Hey," she exclaimed.

"That's the price you pay if you want me to move the rug before you feed me."

Aria sighed, disguising the hint of the smile on her face behind her hand. They basked in the stillness for a moment before Aria broke the silence."I can't believe I finally moved away from home."

"Most people in college do," replied Ezra nonchalantly.

"I know, but it's like," Aria searched for the word before she found it. "It's like I'm in a different season of my life. I'm no longer a teenager."

"You haven't been a teenager for a couple of years now.

"But it_ just_ hit me."

"You know, I got an email from a college buddy of mine. He's having a kid already. I'm not even married. That's scary."

Aria smiled dreamily.

"What?" demanded Ezra.

"Oh, I'm just imagining you with a kid," replied Aria. "It's an adorable picture."  
>Ezra snorted. "Maybe in your head. In mine, I'm trying to imagine fitting more stuff into my crammed apartment and a baby who cries 247."

"It's your fault you live down the hall in an apartment the size of mine. You could have gotten your own place by now."

"Think it'll be weird, living in the same building?" asked Ezra.

"Who? Us?" asked Aria turning to him. "Nah."

"Really?" questioned Ezra. "You know, you haven't called me Ezra since the night we first met. You don't call me much of anything."

"You noticed that, huh?" swallowed Aria nervously.

"Why do you do it?"

She shrugged. "I guess it's because I don't know what to call you. You're my professor, and my friend, and this guy who used to flirt with me on occasion."

"How about we stick to Ezra outside of the classroom?" he suggested.

Aria was quiet for a moment. "So, Ezra. You want to order a pizza?" she asked brightly.

"No," was his short response.

"No?" she arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm getting you out of this apartment before you decide to make me rearrange everything. I'm taking you out for pizza."

"But we can put the rug down first?"

"We can put the rug down first," agreed Ezra.

An hour later, the pair was sitting at The Pizza Company, a restaurant a couple of blocks away from the apartment, talking.

"Just out of a relationship, drinks herself to sleep, and is addicted to chocolate."

"No," replied Aria.

"No?" echoed Ezra disbelieving. He glanced back over to the woman sitting by herself across from the nearly-empty restaurant. "Okay, you try."

Aria studied the woman for a moment before replying. "Hasn't been in a relationship in three years, knits in her spare time, and has a dog named Muffin. And she works from home."

Just then, the woman's purse began to bark, and dug through the large bag in search of her cell phone. Aria laughed. "Told ya. Even her ringtone has dog sounds."

Ezra joined in the laughter. Which was broken up by the waiter bringing their pizza to the table.

"What about him?" asked Aria, gesturing to the waiter who had just headed into the kitchen. She picked a piece of pizza of the plate and had it halfway to her mouth when Ezra responded.

"Lives at home with his single mother. He tries to help her out as much as he can."

"Hmm," replied Aria looking to the kitchen door where he had disappeared.

"You don't think so?"

"I think…works this as a summer job because his parents make him. He's in college, and he would rather be there than here."

Ezra sat back and looked at her for moment. "Why do I get the distinct feeling that you know something I don't?"

Aria giggled and chewed another piece of pizza before answering. "His name is Alex Jones. He was in my creative writing class last semester."

Ezra cocked his head. "I didn't know you were in that class."

"Oh, yeah. I took it with Bluin. We worked on our own projects throughout the semester and then presented them at the end instead of taking a final."

"What was your project about?"

"Oh, I wrote a series of short stories. Four actually. Each one was a about a different season-Summer, Fall, Winter, Spring-and I framed it around this couple who could never tell each other they loved each other."

"What happened?"

Aria dropped her piece of pizza onto her plate and looked at Ezra. "They married other people," she told him soberly. "And then in the final story, in winter, when they were widowed and their children grown, they found each other again."

"That's beautiful, Aria," Ezra told her sincerely. "The way you did it."

"It's sad. I wish the couple could have told each other the way they really felt from the very beginning."

Ezra was quiet for a moment before he broke the tension. "Do you want the last piece?" he indicated the pizza in front of him.

"It's all yours," replied Aria with a smile. "Are you ready to finish helping me unpack?" she asked Ezra a few minutes later.

"If I have too," he replied with all the benevolence of a martyr. She smacked his arm. He grinned.

"Thanks for lunch," said Aria as they were walking leisurely back to the apartment building.

"No problem," answered Ezra nonchalantly.

"No, really. It's been months since I've had a man pay for my dinner," she teased.

He shook his head. "Why do I feel like I'm getting the short end of the deal in all this?"

"Maybe because you are," replied Aria as they turned a corner. When she saw their building in front of them, she picked up her pace until she was several steps ahead of him.

"Or I'm not," muttered Ezra to himself as he watched her from behind.


	5. Fifth Chances

_I do not own PLL._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's Senior Year of College <strong>

"Good Night," called Ezra as he shut the door behind a group of people leaving his apartment. He leaned against the shut door in exhaustion and sighed. "I'm so glad that's over," he breathed.

Aria snorted from her position in front of the sink. "It was your idea to invite all the graduating English majors over."

"Yeah, but I didn't realize it was going to be this much work," responded Ezra, going over to the coffee table and picking up paper cups and plates, throwing them in a black garbage bag.

"There are only ten of us," Aria told him over the sound of water rushing from the faucet. "And let's not forget that I helped you cook and now clean."

"And I will be eternally grateful, O Domestic Goddess," returned Ezra, bending at his waist to offer her a bow. He was greeted with a smack of wet dishcloth landing on his face. "Hey," he cried.

"If you want my help you can at least stop making fun of me," scolded Aria. She turned her attention back to the dirty dishes. "You can make fun of Zack Martin. Can you believe after all that awful poetry he made us listen to that he was able to get a job teaching it to high school students?"

"Well the one I can't believe is Chloe Johnson. How in the world is she going to make it in New York if she can't even look me in the eye?"

"Or Don Gibson. Can you believe he found someone to publish his short story?"

"It is only an online journal, Aria," replied Ezra. "Not everyone can get published by the _Philadelphia Times_."

"There you go making fun of me again," sighed Aria teasingly. "Are you almost done in there?" she asked him seriously. "The dishes need dried."

"Just about," replied Ezra, grabbing the last of the paper cups before disposing of them. He turned his attention to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. He began to dry the wet dishes Aria had set on the counter before thinking about the evening. "Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked, turning to him before looking back at the dishes.

"For cooking and staying and helping me. Dinner was amazing."

She flashed him a smile. "Thanks. It was a recipe my mom used to make. It's pretty easy to make. Just a casserole."

A look of dread crossed Ezra's face. "I think it's best I stay away from culinary matters," he told her. "I almost burnt down my mother's kitchen when I was ten."

"Burnt down the kitchen?" echoed Aria incredulously. "What happened?" She set another dish on the counter and Ezra grabbed it and rubbed it with a towel.

"I thought I would make pancakes for her."

"Didn't work?"

" Not even close. How about you, O Domestic Goddess?" asked Ezra. "Do you like the whole cooking and hosting thing?"

"Most of the time. If the company is good," she added. "It's how we met."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember all those hors'deouvers the night of the party. Yeah, well I just didn't clean up after everybody. I made almost everything too. My mom was busy with something else that day. Although I don't quite remember what."

"You made all that?" asked Ezra, stunned. "There must have been fifty people there that night."

"I know," replied Aria softly. "And you should know I don't do it for just anyone." She looked at him pointedly.

He cleared his throat. "Think you'll do this kind of thing a lot when you get married?"

Aria shrugged. "It depends on who I marry. And I'm nowhere close to that." She gave him the last dish before rinsing out the sink. Then she walked to the sofa and plopped down. "I need to sit for a minute before I head home." She unbuckled her fantastically high heels before putting her bare feet up on the coffee table. "Yeah, that feels good."

"Brandy?" asked Ezra.

"Yes, please," she responded. "A big one."

He handed her drink before joining her on the sofa. They were quiet for a moment before Ezra broke out into laughter.

"What's wrong?" asked Aria.

"Mary Tittweiler," spluttered Ezra. "I can't believe what she said tonight. That she's going to beauty school now that she finished college and found a husband."

"I _know_," let out Aria in disbelief. "And after all that work, all four years of it, she's not going to do anything but cut hair and be a stay-at-home mom. Why did she even come to school in the first place?"

"To get her M.R.S. Degree," Ezra chortled.

Aria snorted. "I can tell you one thing. I am not giving up everything I worked so hard for for any guy. Even if I did marry him." Aria took a large gulp of her brandy before looking down at the empty glass. "Ugh, I was hoping the alcohol would help me with the knots in my back," she sighed. "I guess not."

"Turn around," said Ezra.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Aria complied and turned away from him and nearly jumped when she felt his hands on her neck. After a moment she allowed herself to relax. And a few moments after that she nearly moaned with pleasure. "That feels so good," she mumbled.

Ezra leaned in. "Do you want me to stop?" he teased.

"Don't you dare," she reprimanded. "Keep going."

He complied, and several moments later, a relaxed Aria was leaning into his side with her head on his shoulder. "Hmm," he sighed.

"That felt really good," Aria let out slowly. "It makes me not want to get up."

"Then don't," encouraged Ezra.

"I should. Graduation is tomorrow," answered Aria. "There are people who will expect me to show up."

"Just a few more minutes," replied Ezra.

She leaned back into him and looked up. "I never realized how blue your eyes are," she told him quietly. "But they are."

Ezra looked back down at her. "I never realized how soft your skin is," he returned.

Aria felt his thumb brush her arm, sending chills down her spine. She shifted so her head was closer to his. The next thing she knew, they were kissing, and she was running her fingers through Ezra's hair while he traced the back of her bra with his hand.

"We can't do this," she said, pulling apart from him. "We can't. I'm a student."

"For less than twenty-four more hours," said Ezra. "This is not a bad thing.

"No," Aria turned away from him and got up, picking up her purse and shoes. "I should go."

And when she left, Ezra felt as if he had just lost something.

So did Aria.


	6. Sixth Senses

_I do not own PLL. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. _

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's First Year of Adulthood<strong>

There was another party in the Montgomery house, just like the party that had taken place five years ago. Again, the Hollis College faculty was present. And again a young woman in a black dress, flitting about in incredibly high heels served hors'dourves. And like five years earlier, a dark-haired man watched her, aware that they were two of the youngest people in the room. He waited until he was in the kitchen, and then he followed her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, her back still turned.

"Not really," he replied non-chalantly. "I just wanted to talk to the prettiest girl in the room. He took a step closer to her so that he was standing inside the kitchen instead of leaning against the doorway.

She looked up at him, drinks forgotten on the try beside her. "Are you a TA or adjunct or something?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Or something," he agreed. "And you?"

"Should end this conversation before my boyfriend catches me talking to you," she replied smoothly. "You should know he's a professor here. In the English department. He's really into American Literature."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know any of these people here could make or break your academic career," she told him, crossing her arms over her shoulders.

"I'm really only worried about Professor Montgomery," he said, taking one more step closer to her. Now they were only three feet apart.

"Don't you mean Dean Montgomery?" she corrected him. "That is why we are at this shindig. To celebrate his promotion."

"Dean Montgomery, then," he replied, acknowledging his mistake. "I get the feeling he is going to be more upset than Professor Fitz when he finds out how much I like you."

"Is that so?" This time she took a step towards him.

He inhaled. "Yeah, that's so."

She smiled and gave him a large and heart warm kiss that was reciprocated in kind. "We need to stop doing this, Ezra" she told him breathlessly when they pulled apart. "They will catch us."

"So what?" he asked. "It's been nine months since you've graduated from Hollis, Aria. We've only been dating for six of those months."

Aria sighed. "I know. But I rather a room full of Hollis faculty not tell my dad because they saw us making out in the kitchen."

"When?" asked Ezra.

"Soon," promised Aria.

He intertwined his fingers with her and looked down. "You're not wearing it."

"No. Not yet."

"It's been a month," stated Ezra.

"I know." Aria glanced at the room full of people behind him and then at the tray of drinks. "Meet you in my old room in twenty minutes?" asked Aria hopefully.

"See you then." The next thing Ezra knew he was being drawn into a conversation with a professor from the theology department. When he saw Aria slip upstairs, he followed a couple of minutes later. He knocked on her door before entering. He found her with her shoes off and feet propped up on the bed. She patted the spot next to her, and he sat there. She laid her head in his lap and he stroked her hair. "This room hasn't changed since the night we met," he said quietly.

"It hasn't," she answered. "Sometimes I think my parents hope that I'll come back. Be the child they raised instead of the woman I've become."

"I think all of us have a little bit of childhood inside of us. But I know what you mean," he returned.

"I know I do. If it weren't for that little child whispering inside me, I never would have thought that we could ever be together."

"Why?" prompted Ezra.

"Because of society. Our history. Everything."

"Somehow I always knew," said Ezra. "It was like a sixth sense. From that first time I saw you flitting across the room."

Aria sat up and kissed him deeply.

Ezra moaned softly with pleasure. "What was that for?" he asked when she pulled away.

"For everything," she answered, looking at him for a moment before pulling her shoes back on. "Go on," she told him. "Go downstairs, and I'll count to fifty."

"If you insist," chuckled Ezra doing as he was bid. A minute after he rejoined the party, he saw her come down the stairs.

They didn't get to speak to each other the rest of the night. When the party died down, and Ezra realized he was one of the last people still present, he waited until Dr. Stephens finished saying his good-byes before taking his own leaves of his hosts. As usual, Ella was sweet and welcoming, motherly even, and Byron austere and matter-of-fact. Which is why he was surprised when Byron invited him into his study for a drink.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, sir?" asked Ezra when he was handed his drink. "If there's a problem, I'm sure Professor Hoover is the better person to talk to with her being the head of the English department."

"This," replied Byron raising his glass in a toast before downing and continuing, "is about Aria."

"Oh."

"Is that all you want to say?" questioned Byron. "I'd expect more from the man who has been dating my daughter for six months, living with her for four, and engaged to her for one."

Ezra swallowed. "You know about that."

"I'm not blind," replied Byron dryly. "You should see Aria light up whenever your name comes up."

"We were, sir, that is Aria was going to tell you," stammered Ezra.

"Actually," continued Byron smoothly. "I wanted to welcome you into the family." The older man smiled warmly.

"Really?" sputtered Ezra. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" asked Byron, puzzled. "Ella's been predicting this for years."

"Years?" echoed Ezra.

"Since the night you met Aria," confirmed Byron. He looked into the next room where Aria was helping her mother clean up from the night's event. He looked back at his future son-in-law. "I just wanted to welcome you into the family. And let you know that you have lipstick on your collar."

Ezra blushed, and Byron let out a hearty laugh that echoed throughout the whole house. It made Aria looked at Ezra and smile sheepishly.

And when Ezra looked back at her and then around him at the family he would call his own one day soon, he knew then what he had known five years ago.

Moving to Rosewood would change his life.

Because of Aria.


End file.
